Savitri's Love
by FuckMePumps
Summary: Ever wished that you could turn back time, to prevent something bad from ever happening, to experience life a little better, to have a chance to tell someone how much you loved them? KibaHina COMPLETE
1. If Only

**A/N: **Another story of mine. Quite long, hope you have enough patience. Thank you.

_**Inspired by the movie 'If Only.'**_

**D:** Don't own Naruto. If I did, it would be called 'Sasuke.'

**-**

'**_I've always wanted to feel this coldness;_**

**_My whole body is numb, and I couldn't feel anything._**

**_It's like the world is just… fading away.'_**

_**-Larissa**_

**-O-**

"Oi, good morning, Hinata-chan!" Kiba greeted cheerfully as she arrived at their training grounds. There were already a lot of shuriken on the ground and on the trees around them and Kiba was heaving. It would only be the two of them today, for Shino had gone on a mission with some of his clan members.

"T-The same to you, K-Kiba-kun…" She replied, stopping her walk five feet from him. Akamaru ran around her feet.

"Akamaru-kun," she giggled.

He smirked, setting his body into a stance. "Ready?"

"H-Hai."

Sparring until they were out of breath had always been their team's policy. Today was no exception. The rules were not to fight it all-out, and there was no jutsu allowed. Fighting with kunai and shuriken seemed relatively easy, but they eventually had to get tired after an hour or so.

"K-Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah?"

She panted heavily. "Maybe we should take a break?"

He only nodded in reply, exhausted as well.

He sat down on the dirt leaning against a tree, and she did the same beside him. Hinata closed her pale eyes and took a deep breath. Moments later, she felt his warm hand over hers. She couldn't help but smile internally. They had been going steady for about six months now, only quite recently. It had been after one of their more intimate dates when Kiba asked her. She agreed.

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

He put his hand inside his shuriken pouch and came up with a longish maroon case. He placed it under Hinata's palm.

"A year of you and me is something to celebrate, so I got you a little something."

Hinata gingerly opened the case and gasped. Inside, nestled on the black velvet was a beautiful heart shaped diamond, embedded in a similarly shaped crystal pendant and a fine, white gold chain to match.

She took the elegant necklace in her delicate fingers, looking at her lover in awe. "I-It's beautiful…"

He grinned proudly. "You just described yourself, you know that?"

She blushed furiously in reply. "Ah…"

He merely laughed, taking the chain from her hand and put it around her neck. With her jacket closed, it would not be visible to everyone, but as long as they both knew it was there, they thought they couldn't care less.

**-O-**

"I'll see you later, Hinata!"

Kiba waved at her before disappearing at a corner.

"So, Hinata, six months, eh?" Ino looked at her friend mischievously. Tenten and Sakura were also there, for after years of knowing each other, they had become considerably close.

Tenten nudged her in the hip. "Yeah, Hinata, that's what I heard."

Sakura drummed her fingers on the table. "Come on, Hinata. It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, that's quite a record. Most guys in Konoha only like the chase, and when you finally give in, poof, they dump you."

"Yeah," Ino agreed. "I actually thought Kiba was like that at first, but hey, hey, I was wrong."

Hinata's cheeks allowed a pink tint. "Hai, he is very good to me."

Ino elbowed Sakura. "I'll bet you everything I've got he gave her something today."

The pink-haired kunoichi's eyes twinkled. "Oh, is that so?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "H-How d-did you kn-know…?"

Ino's expression was teasing. "Oh, please, Hinata-chan. I've gone out with every kind of guy there is, and the Kiba kind is so obviously cute enough to give you a gift on your sixth monthsary. So, what was it? Teddy bear? Chocolate? Flowers?"

Hinata shook her head, a hand flying to her zipper. "Iie, it is… t-this…"

She pulled it down to reveal the marvelous necklace hanging around her neck, shimmering in all its glory.

The other girls did what she did a while ago when she saw it. They gasped.

"Migod, Hinata! That's gorgeous!" Sakura said delightedly.

Tenten played with a lock of her let-down hair. "You are sooo lucky. It must have cost a fortune!"

Hinata turned expectantly to Ino, waiting for her reaction. "Ino-chan?"

The blonde's face was blank. Then her blue eyes stared at Hinata, her face breaking into a smile.

"I just wish he'd get over the theatrics and propose to you." She managed to keep a her smile from getting wider.

"M-maybe we should order our l-lunch now…" Hinata fought a blush as her companions giggled.

**-O-**

"What were you guys talking about in there?" Kiba asked her as they walked along the streets, kicking pebbles.

"N-nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when I came back to fetch you, Ino, Sakura and Tenten were sort of looking at me kinda funny."

Hinata was amused. He noticed that?

"Um, they were just…"

"Being their normal, insane, cackling selves. I know," He hid a smile.

"Um, yes, that is it." She was glad she didn't have to come up with an excuse.

"Hey, wanna go somewhere tonight? I mean, I've got time and all and we can just…"

"I don't think I will be able to go anywhere tonight, Kiba-kun. Maybe some other time." She interrupted.

"Kiba-sama! Kiba-sama!"

Kiba whirled around to see a little girl with long, glossy black pigtails running towards them. His face brightened in recognition.

"Oi, Mitsukai!" He said cheerfully as the girl caught up to them.

"Kiba-sama! I haven't seen you in a long time!" She grabbed his arm and held onto it with both of her tiny hands. "Who's she?" She pointed questioningly at Hinata.

"Mitsukai, meet Hinata-chan. Hinata, Mitsukai. My adoptive little sis."

Hinata smiled politely as the girl continued to eye her suspiciously.

"What's she doing here?"

"Mitsu-chan, she's my girlfriend."

The little girl pouted. "Hey, you told me I was gonna be your girlfriend!"

He chuckled. "When did I say that?"

"Kiba-kun, how do you two know each other?" Hinata tried to start a different conversation.

Mitsukai spoke before he could. "Kiba-sama plays with me in the playground every day before, but then he had to go to the academy, but it's okay 'cause he thought me how to defend myself against bullies anyways. He always gives me candy too."

Kiba chuckled again, slightly patting her on the head. She ignored him for a moment.

"Kiba-sama is the sweetest boy ever."

When she said those last words, she gazed at Hinata with the blackest, deepest eyes she'd ever seen. With those dark eyes, she didn't seem like an naive little girl anymore, but there was premonition and mystery in them, making her seem like an all-knowing mystic. It made shivers go up and down Hinata's spine.

"Mitsukai-chan!" An older feminine voice called from behind them.

Mitsukai broke the gaze, going back to her normal façade, and put her hands on her hips. "That's my mom calling me. I have to go now."

"Hey, Mitsu-chan…" Kiba said to her as she started to walk away.

"Uh-huh?"

He tossed her a small bundle. She caught it swiftly. "What's this?"

"Candy, for my little sis."

The girl beamed innocently as she ran towards her mother. "Arigato, Kiba-sama! Until we meet again!"

"I'll see you around too, Mitsu-chan!"

Afterwards, Kiba put his arm around Hinata's shoulders, leading her to nowhere in particular. "Where to next?"

"I…"

A kunai suddenly sped past him, grazing his cheek.

"Ow, damn it! And I thought I'd actually avoid getting a bruise today!" A hand proceeded to touching his face. There was a gash across it, and though it wasn't deep enough to be serious, it still bled.

Hinata instinctively reached in her pocket to come up with a band-aid, which she handed to her team mate.

"Thanks," he said as he placed it on his cheek.

The troublesome kunai stuck itself in the ground in front of them. There was a note attached to it.

"Hmm, strange," he murmured as he picked it up.

He unfolded the piece of paper and scanned the content. He stood up, looking not really grave, but disappointed.

"The Hokage-sama wants us to go on a last-minute mission today. It's very urgent." He stated simply, taking her hand. "Is it okay with you?"

Her eyes softened. "H-hai."

**-O-**

"… and since Shino's not available, Uzumaki Naruto will be a subtle temporary addition to your team. Alright?" Tsunade said, looking at the bold Inuzuka and the shy Hyuuga. They both nodded.

"Speaking of Naruto, here he is right now," the Sannin continued, gesturing to the blonde-haired young man who had entered the room.

"Kiba! Hinata! It's great to see you guys!" He announced in his typical loud way. Kiba's eyes met his in an expressionless manner. Hinata reddened.

"I think this is my first mission with Hinata, isn't it?" He grinned, touching the girl's shoulder. She froze at the contact she just had with him. Kiba sighed.

"Let's just get this thing over with," he began his stride towards the door, Hinata and Naruto following after him.

"Remember, your orders are simple. Retrieve the parcel, avoid combat if possible, though that is not likely to happen, and return immediately. The Rain-nin were relatively few in number and shouldn't have had too much of a head start. I wish you all the best of luck." Tsunade's words were heard just before the door was shut.

**-O-**

The last of Naruto's bunshin vanished into thin air just as the last enemy was struck to the ground, leaving three breathless and bloodied ninja barely able to stand.

"Hinata…" Kiba spoke after a long moment of silence. "Do you… have it?"

Hinata felt the bulging package beneath her jacket. "H-hai, hai, Kiba-kun."

"Okay then…" He stood upright, trying to hide his exhaustion from his companions. He was the leader, after all. "Let's head back."

Hinata couldn't stand it any longer, falling to her knees, a hand to her chest. Before Kiba could help her, Naruto was already there, rubbing into her back and supporting her.

"Kiba, maybe we should rest for awhile." Naruto told him. He gritted his teeth. He was just about to say that.

Instead, he said, "Fine. Naruto, take Hinata and find a safe spot in the trees. I'll go and get wood for a fire. It's getting dark."

Despite the strange look in Hinata's eyes, he turned his back and sped across the trees.

**-O-**

Hinata flushed as Naruto gently laid her down against a large rock. There was a tiny, nagging feeling in the back of her head that told her that she was enjoying this, alone time with Naruto. His arms around her quite protectively, the warmth of his body being pressed into hers, his breathing synchronizing with hers. She knew, though always denied, that that crush she had on Naruto before had never really been gone, even with her time with Kiba. It was wrong, so, so very wrong, but some emotions cannot be left alone…

Hinata stared at his whiskered face, and his unsuspecting lips. The distance between hers and his were mere inches. Maybe tasting him would finally put the infatuation between them to rest. Just maybe. She closed her eyes, just a little closer, her lips were just brushing his very lightly…

"Hinata, Naruto, I'm ba--…" Wood hit the earth.

Hinata opened her eyes in shock as she heard Kiba's voice. The reality of what she almost did hit her, and she pulled back, her head bowed in shame. She felt his eyes boring into hers, and cannot look up to meet them and fully expose herself.

"I see you're feeling better, Hinata." His voice, which used to be warm and friendly around her, was cold.

"Kiba-kun, I…"

Naruto sensed the couple's discomfort, oblivious as he is to notice that it also concerned him.

"I don't think you've got enough firewood, Kiba. I'll go get some more." He said, a believable excuse to leave.

As he left, Kiba stepped closer to Hinata. "Call me an idiot, if you will." He dropped the words carelessly. They buried like a thousand daggers in her blameworthy heart.

"Kiba…"

"Don't say you didn't want to do it. I know you did. I knew it from the start." He spat.

"I am…"

"Don't you say you're sorry now too?" He cut her off sharply. "After that."

She put her fingers together nervously. "I cannot…"

"I was ready to do everything for you, Hinata. I really loved you, and for the past year I really thought you loved me the same way I did for you. Then I guess I was only a distraction for you. But don't worry, it's only human nature to lie once in a while."

His words hurt; they truly did, but she knew she deserved them.

"If you are wondering, I am not angry with you. Merely saddened. There was so much I wanted to do with you, with us. But I suspected you've always liked Naruto."

His uncharacteristic graciousness only made her heart twist in the most awful way. She only wished he'd get it over with.

"So I guess I should say I should be happy for you."

Her head jerked upwards, unable to believe what she just heard. It was a mistake, for what met her were two black eyes filled with hurt and sadness. He went down to his knees to hug her, perhaps the last act of letting her go.

"Kiba-kun, I am sorry… please… please forgive me a-and…"

"I forgive you, Hinata. But I don't think I can stand being in the way of you and Naruto anymore. If you need me, just call my name, and I'll be there.

"But I can't come back to you the way I used to. It's over between us."

He stopped as if to think and remembered something.

"By the way, in case you might ask, you can keep the necklace. I bought it for you, after all."

Hinata was now overflowing with guilt now. She heard the crack in his tone, how hard it must be for him to still accept her after this. She knew she never really deserved him, that she was not the pure, golden-hearted girl everyone thought of her. She was a dirty, lying scum who wasn't worthy of being loved. Perhaps it was her conscience's way of making her realize what she just lost, as he let go and stood up, beginning the long journey back to Konoha.

He performed a seal and produced a clone to inform Naruto that they would just go ahead.

Night finally crept in, and the moon shone its light on the retreating figure.

Hinata also stood up, in a hurried pace after him. "Kiba-kun, wait!"

As the boy turned his head to look at her, a soft click echoed across the forest.

After seconds of frightening quietness and uncertainty, a storm of a hundred black iron daggers thrust themselves in Kiba's body, each sharp blade making the unwary Inuzuka produce heart-wrenching howls of pain.

Hinata coughed, eyes teary, heart pounding, unable to believe the scene her eyes had seen only an instant ago.

"No, no, no…"

When the smoke cleared, the sight that beheld her permanently charred in her mind, leaving her shocked and horrified.

Her throat dried up and she couldn't even scream. Suddenly, her hand flew up to her neck, underneath the jacket, to finger the diamond pendant that she knew was there. It wasn't.

"_**Don't you say you're sorry now, too?"**_

**-O-**

Hinata pressed her hands against the inconvenient glass barrier that separated her and that battered boy that was being operated on in the emergency room.

His head was facing in her direction, and she had to keep from crying when she saw his face. Deathly pale, with cuts and bright red blood decorating it. If it not for the black eyes that she knew so well, he was unrecognizable.

The expression on his face was blank, furthered by the small, thin tube that had been forced down his throat to keep oxygen flowing in his lungs.

A trembling sensation filled her as she watched, helpless.

She remained helpless and disbelieving as those eyes closed, his final breath fainting away.

A single tear fell out of one pallid eye, tracing its way down one ashen cheek.

**-O-**

Yamanaka Ino wandered the halls of the morbid hospital until she arrived at the waiting lounge. It was empty, except for a raven-haired girl who sat motionless on one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her red eyes, noticing the other girl looked the same way she did.

"The ANBU captain said…" she paused. "Shikamaru said the Rain-nin you went after had left traps in the forest. The Dagger Storm Technique was one of them…" Her voice shook.

Silence. Ino didn't know what to say next.

She didn't need to say anything.

"I lost the necklace in the forest, in the battlefield," Hinata continued to stare at nothing in particular. Ino's brow furrowed. What necklace? Her face lighted up and fell in recognition.

Oh.

That necklace.

There was silence once again.

"We didn't even see it coming." She said bitterly, hiding her face in her hands before giving in to uncontrollable sobs. Ino's heart broke for the broken couple and she embraced her crying friend, for she could do nothing more.

"Where is he?" A high-pitched voice came along with the sound of the door opening. There stood little Mitsukai. "Where's Kiba-sama? Is he alright? What happened to him? Mom told me that…"

Hinata was glued to the chair while Ino approached her, looking at her kindly with one outstretched hand.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay…"

Mitsukai pushed her hand away. "Shut up! I wanna know where Kiba-sama is! Tell me now!" She stomped her foot as she began her tantrum.

Ino seemed frustrated, not knowing how to deal with the situation. She didn't even know who the stubborn brat was, barging inside while a girl wept over her dead love.

"Ino-chan, can you please leave us alone for a moment?" Hinata spoke up. Ino took one look at her eyes and wordlessly left the room.

Mitsukai marched over where she was sitting. "He died, didn't he? It's all your fault! You bitch! You didn't deserve him! You didn't take care of my Kiba-sama! And now he's dead, and it's all your fault! I hate you!"

Hinata let the painful words sink in. She couldn't deny them, because every single thing the seemingly naïve girl said was TRUE.

"You should have been a better… a better…" The furious child bowed her head, shoulders shaking. "I hate you… Kiba-sama's dead because of you… I hate you…"

Despite the hateful words, Hinata found it within her to embrace her. They were just the same two people who'd just lost someone very important to them.

Metsukai let herself be cuddled as her fingernails sunk into Hinata's skin, not sure of what to feel.

She only felt numbness.

**-O-**

Hinata looked at the spotless ivory chrysanthemums she had laid against the grey stone.

The funeral had been quickly arranged and only the closest friends and relatives were invited. It had only been a day since the unexpected death of the fun-loving boy everyone loved, yet, here he was, his ashes buried under the brittle soil.

She couldn't believe it had all ended so suddenly.

'_**If you need me, just call my name, and I'll be there.'**_

"Kiba!"

"Kiba!"

"Kiba!" She yelled into the cold air as it breezed past her, chilling her prone body.

"Kiba!" She continued, even as her voice became throaty and hoarse.

"Kiba!" She shouted at the gravestone, as if wanting it to reply to her too. She pounded her fists against it until her knuckles drew blood.

"Damn you! Damn you liar!"

"You said you'd be here…"

'_**But I can't come back to you the way I used to.'**_

"Kiba, no…" She sank to her knees, her hands leaning against the hard rock to hold herself up. "Please…

"Come back!" She uttered the words barely above the sharpest warrior's hearing.

…

…

…

'_I need you!'_

A tear dampened the wilting white flower.

She stayed there until Shino, who more withdrawn and miserable than ever, came to take her home.

**-O-**


	2. Love Conquers Death

**-**

'_**Death ends a life, not a relationship.'**_

_**-Tuesdays With Morrie**_

**-O-**

"_Konnichiwa, Hinata-san." _

_She nodded in acknowledgement "Metsukai."_

"_Gomen nasai. I am sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_For yelling at you. It was wrong."_

"_I understand."_

"_I was wrong too. You loved him, didn't you?"_

_There was a long silence before Hinata answered. "Yes."_

"_Then you do deserve him."_

_The Hyuuga found herself feeling better._

"_Arigato."_

_Metsukai pulled her black kimono closer to herself as she walked to the door. She turned to Hinata. _

"_Love conquers death, remember."_

Hinata bolt upright from her dream. It was still before dawn; the sun hadn't even risen yet.

**-O-**

The golden sunlight seemed to inflict irony upon the day as Hinata walked numbly through the streets. The past two days people would give her sympathetic looks or stayed out of her way, but it didn't happen today.

"Hello, Hinata!" Lee encountered her in the street and gave her a thumbs-up and a shining smile. Hinata was astonished; how could he! How could he pretend as if nothing happened walking up to her like that and how could he stand being so joyful when Kiba-kun was gone gone gone gone forever?

But then, he must not have known, but she didn't want to be the one to tell him. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Her plan was to go to training today and go straight home. She couldn't stand the thought of going about her normal routine when it wasn't really normal anymore.

When she got to the Team Eight training grounds, Kurenai-sensei was there, looking far-off from the grieving woman she had seen at the funeral only yesterday.

"Kurenai-sensei, where is Shino-kun?" She asked.

Kurenai welcomed her with a warm smile. "Oh, didn't you know? He went on a mission with his clan members today. He won't be joining you."

"But didn't he just leave for a mission with his family days ago?"

Her teacher looked confused. "I don't remember that."

This enraged Hinata, though she didn't show it. Why was everyone forgetting about Kiba's dreadful death so quickly?

"Anyways, I'll be leaving now, Hinata."

"But, sensei, who will I train with?" She was baffled by everyone's actions. The question was answered not by Kurenai, who had already left, but by the person who had just arrived.

"Oi, good morning, Hinata-chan!" Came the extraordinarily familiar male voice. Hinata, for the umpteenth time in only a few days, was caught off guard with unsuspected information. It couldn't be…

But it was.

As she turned around, there he was, with the same messy brown hair, the same red paint on his tanned cheeks, the same black jacket, the same smile that was a mixture of pride and delight, the same Inuzuka Kiba she had seen bleeding on the forest floor.

"Eep!" She cried out in alarm, stumbling backwards, tripping over a rock and falling flat on her back. "You're here!"

"Hinata, are you okay?" He loomed before her, face concerned against the bright noonday sun. He held out a hand. "Of course I'm here. We have practice, remember?"

Yes, she remembered, but how could it be? She saw his bloodstained body, saw as the orange sparks of the fire crackled when he was cremated, saw his remains being lowered into the ground, saw the white flower she had put on his grave after the funeral service was held… it just couldn't be!

"No!" She began to crawl away from him. "Stay away from me!"

"Hinata! What's wrong with you? It's me, Kiba!" As if to help him prove it, Akamaru jumped from inside his jacket and ran towards her, licking her hand. The feel of the soft, wet tongue was all too recognizable.

She rubbed her eyes, to see if her mind was playing tricks on her. People who are grieving had the tendency to go insane, it said in one psychology book. If this was a vision, however, it didn't disappear. Rather, the form of Kiba only became more real to her.

"K-Kiba-kun? Is it really you?" She found herself hoping.

He scratched his head, bewildered. "Uh-huh…"

"_Kiba-kun!" _She shrieked, throwing her arms around him. He impulsively embraced her back, still puzzled, yes, but pleased. As his hands wrapped around her and as she felt his living breath in her ear, she knew she wasn't dreaming.

"Um, Hinata?" He whispered.

"Hm?"

"You're acting kinda weird…"

She giggled lightly. "Maybe we should not train today…"

**-O-**

"Oh, I have forgotten! I must go to meet Ino, Sakura and Tenten-chan for lunch today…" Hinata stopped abruptly in the middle of their casual stroll in the forest.

Kiba cocked his head. "Then I'll take you there."

They continued the rest of their walk in silence, before Kiba slipped his hand inside his pouch as if to get something. Seconds later, he pulled out a longish maroon case and wrapped Hinata's fingers around it.

Her heart nearly stopped. Is this just some kind of déjà vu?

She had been so convinced that what happened the last few days had merely been a nightmare, but if she was correct, Kiba would now say:

"Six months of you and me is something to celebrate, so I got you a little something."

She mouthed the words simultaneously as he said it, and as she opened the case, she took care not to burst into tears as the same white gold necklace with the diamond heart sat inside.

She sniffled, wiping her nose with a white kerchief.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't you like it?"

She looked at him through blurred eyes. "Nothing, Kiba-kun. It's just…"

Should she tell him about her… dream?

"It's beautiful, that's all. Gomen nasai…"

He laughed softly. "You just described yourself, you know that?"

He just took her speechlessness as ordinary.

**-O-**

"… it all seemed so real and so frightening and… and… and I'm scared…"

Tenten, Ino and Sakura glanced at each other and then at their friend in worry. Neither of them knew an explanation that would put their friend's anxiety at rest, they knew it.

"Hey, Hina-chan, everyone has nightmares once in a while, you know? No need to worry about." Tenten tried, putting down her half-eaten dumpling.

"But I remember it like it was reality and… I still clearly remember that after he was struck down, I realized that I lost the necklace in the battlefield! Don't you remember, Ino-chan, I told you!"

Ino looked at her feebly, shaking her head. "I… don't remember anything like that."

"Oh, why doesn't anyone understand…" Hinata buried her face in her arms at the table.

"Wait, you said you lost the necklace?" Sakura had a finger tapping her chin. Everyone turned to her oddly.

"So what?" Ino asked.

"What if you don't lose the necklace? Would that mean something, hmm?"

Hinata rose with a new hope. "I guess so. It means that…"

"…any of those other stuff you said won't come true, right?" Tenten finished, smacking her hands.

It dawned on Hinata.

"Oh, arigato, arigato! I must find Kiba-kun!" Hinata gave each reassuring friend a peck on the cheek, bursting out of the restaurant, leaving three doubtful and concerned friends behind her.

It wasn't 2:00 yet, the time Kiba said he'd meet her. And she didn't really know where he'd be right now, so in retrospect, it was pretty mindless of her to have left her friends at the restaurant. Since she was too excited to go back, she decided to just walk around the streets and have some time alone to herself.

As her mind wandered away, her eyes did too in front of her, causing her to bump into an old woman with her hands full of wrapped packages, of all shapes and sizes. The collision sent these packages to scatter everywhere.

"O, gomen nasai! I didn't see you there! Gomen nasai!" Hinata apologized, trying to pick up all of the packages and help the old woman stand at the same time.

The woman merely smiled warmly at her. Her young black eyes were familiar, like she had seen them before, but where?

"Oh no, no, it's okay." Despite her frail appearance, she was quick on her feet and moved rather nimbly.

'_She must have been a ninja once,' _Hinata thought. She gave back most of the packages to the woman, but some she held still.

"Oh, but at least let me help you carry these to your destination. I have a few minutes to spare," she offered.

"Okay." She agreed hastily, walking ahead signaling the younger girl to follow. "I'll let you help me bring this to our ramen shop. You know the Ichiraku ramen stands?"

"Hai?"

"I'm the co-owner of the chain. Anyway, these are some supplies the cooks will need. Maybe you can stay awhile, and I'll get you something to eat."

Hinata was about to shake her head no, but her stomach grumbled and she remembered that she had not eaten yet.

"Okay."

When they got there, the woman instantly disappeared inside. She settled into one of the stools, waiting for her ramen. The old woman appeared a few minutes later, in an Ichiraku ramen stand uniform with a bowl of the hot, steaming noodles in her wrinkled hands.

"I might be old, but I don't want to be useless around here," she said with mirth.

As Hinata hungrily pulled her chopsticks apart and started eating, the woman suddenly snapped her fingers.

"Oh, I recognize you now! You're a friend of that Inuzuka… Kiba, correct?"

The answer came instantaneously. "Yes. I am his teammate too."

"Ah, yes." The woman looked at her wistfully. "You're Hinata, the Hyuuga girl, right? Kiba has told me an awful lot about you." She winked. "Don't worry, they're all good things. Very good things."

Hinata blushed a little, making the woman throw her head back to laugh.

"That was exactly what Kiba said you'd do."

Her blush grew deeper, and she began to fidget and pointed her two fingers together.

A frown creased the old face. "Is something wrong? You look like something's bothering you."

"It's just…" She bit her tongue just in time. But there was a little voice inside her that said that this was her chance to free her chest of this burden, and the kind old woman looked ready enough to listen.

She inhaled, exhaling sharply with a hiss. "It's just that… I had a… nightmare, a few days ago, no, last night, I think. Something very bad happened in it, and I feel that it might happen again, I mean, in reality, and… and I am scared… Do you think…?" She paused just to see if the woman was smirking or doing anything of the sort. But she looked interested in her story. She continued.

"Do you think my fears are reasonable? I have tried so hard to push them away, but they scream louder, pounding and banging and… and I can't think straight anymore. I am just truly, truly…

"Scared."

The woman had her chin in one hand as she leaned her arm on the table. "Looks like this nightmare really is bad. Hmm, did it involve death, in any way?"

"Y-yes."

"Well, I understand these premonitions of yours, but since it involves death, it must not be taken lightly."

"What should I do?"

"You cannot control or stop the coming of death," her face fell, but the woman wasn't done. "But what you can do is take a hold of your destiny. If you think someone might die soon, would you not want them to be happy on their last days? And even yourself, if your days are numbered, would you not want to make others happy around you while you are still here? Show others that you love them, tell them that you care, that you want them to go on living life even when you're not there. Make them happy. You must live your life to its fullest, before it's too late."

A comfortable silence hung around them as Hinata pondered this.

"Thank you. That has been quite helpful."

"Glad to help."

When they were quiet once again, Hinata thought of a question that had been bothering her since their conversation started.

"Sumimasen, if I may ask, but how do you know Kiba-kun?"

"Oh, he's a regular customer, even when he was just a lad. Such a nice young man. He used to do errands for me, even when it didn't include getting free ramen, and sometimes stay longer here to listen to some of my stories. But he stopped when he had to go to the Academy. But it's okay, he made me happy anyways." She sighed, catching Hinata's eyes with a smooth gaze. Again, with those deep, profound black eyes… where?

"Kiba-chan is the sweetest boy in the world."

The statement made her bolt up in surprise. Could it really be that…?

She tore her eyes away from those eyes to look at her faded nametag. Faded, yes, but still there.

_Zetsumei Metsukai. _(1)

_Metsukai…_

Metsukai!

She now recognized where she had seen those knowing black eyes before. From three days ago, or so she believed, from that black-haired girl Kiba introduced to her. The one who yelled at her in the hospital waiting room. Little Metsu-chan!

Was it really happening?

"I-I have to go. Thank you for the ramen!" She was off her feet and into the road, where she bumped into something soft and hard at the same time.

"Kiba-kun!"

"Hinata! You look kinda… constipated." He caught her wrists to keep her from falling. "I just left the others to come pick you up at the restaurant, but hey, here you are!"

She smiled at the happy tone of his voice. "Yes, I'm here."

'_**Hey, wanna go somewhere tonight? I mean, I've got time and all and we can just…'**_

"Kiba-kun…"

"Hmm?"

"Would you mind if we watched a movie today?"

Delight became obvious in his face. "For real? I've been asking for days if you wanna go out, but you never said yes. And now… you're asking me? Are you really _my_ Hinata-chan?" His face was teasing.

"What if I wasn't?" She retorted just as teasingly as he smiled, leading her to the theaters.

'_**Make them happy.'**_

**-O-**

"Man, that movie was awesome! We should do this more often!"

"Yes, we should." Hinata replied. The movie was indeed splendid. It was a combination of almost all genres, pleasing to almost everyone who'll watch it, but not enough to be confusing and cluttered. The plot and script was amazingly done, the graphics, the acting, it was a wonderful movie to see on such a… wonderful day.

Just then, a flash of intuition made her push him backwards with all her might, making him stumble. "Hey, what's…"

A kunai suddenly sped past them, in the path where Kiba's face might have been if he was not pushed.

"Woah…" Kiba's jaw dropped.

"It almost wounded you!" Hinata cried out, frustration and worry in evident in her manner.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm sure it wouldn't have caused more than a scratch. Now, let's see what this little troublemaker was up to…" He picked up the kunai which had landed just a few feet from them, a note attached to it.

His fingers deftly uncovered the note and smoothed the slightly crinkled paper. His brow creased as he read it. Hinata was still recovering from the 'kunai incident.' It really was happening, all over again…

"The Hokage-sama wants us to go on a last-minute mission today. It's very urgent." He said, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Is it okay with you?"

"No! If we go you'll die!" She blurted out, then covered her mouth from her slip.

He looked at her incredulously. "Die? Why would going on a teeny little mission make me die?"

Die…

Die…

Death…

Gone forever…

Not coming back…

She mustn't let it happen again!

"No! Kiba-kun, we cannot go! Not on this mission! Not on any mission!" She punched his chest nonstop in fury. He caught her wrists, staring into her wild eyes.

"What's with you today?"

Her eyes were tearing up, looking at him pleadingly. "Kiba-kun, please, we can't…"

"What are you so afraid of, Hinata? You're not usually like this."

"I'm afraid for you."

She expected him to laugh in her face, but he hugged her instead. "I'm not afraid, so you shouldn't be. We really need to go on this mission, okay?"

"Kiba-kun…"

"If I promise I'll be okay, will you agree to go?"

What can one little promise do to fight death?

"Okay."

**-O-**

"… and since Shino's not available, Uzumaki Naruto will be a subtle temporary addition to your team. Alright?" Tsunade said, looking at the bold Inuzuka and the shy Hyuuga. They both nodded.

"Speaking of Naruto, here he is right now," the Sannin continued, gesturing to the blonde-haired young man who had entered the room.

"Kiba! Hinata! It's great to see you guys!" He announced in his typical loud way. Kiba's eyes met his in an expressionless manner. Hinata grabbed his hand, making him grin at her.

Maybe everything was gonna be alright after all…

"I think this is my first mission with Hinata, isn't it?" He grinned, touching the girl's shoulder. Hinata smiled politely in reply.

"Yes, I do believe so, Naruto-kun," she tightened her grip on Kiba's hand.

"Hey, you guys. Let's go and get this mission over with!" Kiba said encouragingly at Hinata and Naruto as both followed him out.

"Remember, your orders are simple. Retrieve the parcel, avoid combat if possible, though that is not likely to happen, and return immediately. The Rain-nin were relatively few in number and shouldn't have had too much of a head start. I wish you all the best of luck." Tsunade's words were heard just before the door was shut.

**-O-**

The last of Naruto's bunshin vanished into thin air just as the last enemy was struck to the ground, leaving three breathless and bloodied ninja barely able to stand.

"Hinata…" Kiba spoke after a long moment of silence. "Do you… have it?"

Hinata felt the bulging package beneath her jacket. "Hai, Kiba-kun."

"Okay then…" He stood upright, trying to hide his exhaustion from his companions. "Let's head back before night falls."

Hinata couldn't stand it any longer, falling to her knees, a hand to her chest. In a flash, both her comrades were there.

"You alright?" Kiba asked.

She nodded. "But maybe we should rest for awhile."

Naruto noticed something going on between the two and beamed at them quite mischievously.

"Hey, Kiba. Maybe you should take Hinata in a safe spot in the trees, so you can both rest. I'll go get some firewood, just in case."

With that, Kiba carried Hinata bridal-style and sped towards the direction of the trees while Naruto went in the other direction.

**-O-**

"There you are…" Kiba handled her like a fragile piece of porcelain as he set her down against a tree.

"Arigato…"

"Ow, damn it! And I thought I'd actually avoid getting a bruise today!" A hand proceeded to touching his face. There was a gash across it, and though it wasn't deep enough to be serious, it still bled.

Hinata reached in her pocket for a band-aid, giving it to him with trembling fingers. If it was all happening again, then she didn't have much time…

"Kiba-kun…"

"Hm?" He put the Band-Aid across his scratched cheek.

"I love you."

He paused, gazing at her intently. "I know that. I love you too."

"No, no…" She said pleadingly. "I love you! And I want you to know why!"

He knelt down to her level. "Okay…"

"Listen to me…"

"I'm listening…"

"No, listen to me!" She made him face her fully. "I LOVE YOU!"

He responded by placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you too."

Hinata made him stay there as she frantically struggled to make the words come out of her mouth.

"I love you because you are sweet… and strong… and gentle… and brave. And because you were always there for me even when we were kids… and because you are the best person I have ever met! I love you because of the way you laugh and smile at me… and tell me that I'm beautiful…"

Her hand fingered the smooth, crystal surface of the diamond pendant.

"And most of all, I love you because… because you are Inuzuka Kiba, because you're my Inuzuka Kiba and nothing will ever change that, okay? Will you remember that? I. LOVE. YOU."

"Love you too," he replied breathlessly.

After moments of heart-breaking sweetness, with his hands cupping her cheeks as his lips pressed against her forehead and her hands holding tightly onto his wrists, she urged him to stand up.

"Do you want to go now?"

_**A storm of black daggers…**_

_**Ashes being lowered into the ground…**_

_**White Chrysanthemums…**_

"Hai."

They walked in the same direction Kiba went just two nights ago. Darkness had fallen and Hinata saw the moonlight illuminating their surroundings, giving everything a faint glow.

_**Hope…**_

_**Diamond heart…**_

_**Make them happy…**_

_**I love you…**_

Hinata realized at that moment why Kiba was brought back again. It was a kind of second chance, another opportunity to make things right, to make things end well between them…

Hinata savored the feeling of warmth, the happiness she felt. She went in front of Kiba, looking at those deep, dark eyes…

The moon was now shining very brightly in the night sky…

"I love you," she whispered finally, letting her arms snake over his shoulders as she reached up and touched her lips with his.

A soft click echoed throughout the quieted forest.

A split-second later she felt a searing pain erupt throughout her whole body, as an uncountable number of daggers embedded themselves into her now-crimson stained skin. Her body served as a deadweight for Kiba as he fell on his back, eyes wide open in shock and horror.

But no sharp blade touched the Inuzuka's body as Hinata's fragile, blood-covered frame lay protectively over his, covering every inch of him…

_**Love conquers death…**_

**-O-**

**OWARI**

**-**

**A/N: **Sigh…That was one of the most complicated things I have ever written. It was quite confusing, I know, I even got kinda lost when I was writing it. Yes, I killed Kiba again, I know. But still, I thought it still had my signature style in it: sweet yet sad. Anyway, please tell me what you think. I worked quite hard on this thing and I would really appreciate a

REVIEW!

(1) Trans. Zetsumei death; Metsukai angel

By the way, the title of this story has the same title of the Indian story where the quote 'Love conquers death' was taken from. In another version, the title became 'Love conquers death' itself.

REVIEW!


End file.
